


Songs to Remember the Unknown

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor finally understands why fire is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs to Remember the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "I Survived First Age Beleriand" Silmarillion Appreciation Week over on Tumblr (tag "ISFAB week").

Maglor drags himself backwards and stares at what used to be a forest. 

When he was a boy, the forge fires had fascinated him, flickering around and helping produce such gorgeous works of art by his father and brother. This fire had been a beast out of control instead, burning everything to the ground before it. 

His mind, the traitorous thing that it was, brought up the idea that this must be what the Sindar had felt when the Noldor invaded their lands. He winced backwards again and retched at the thought. He retched again when he saw a burnt bone sticking up out a pile of ash, even though he knew it was likely an animal and not another burned like his brother. 

He picked himself off the ground when he was finished and tried to force his mind to calm down. He had survived the First Age, and he would survive this too. 

He would just have to make sure that they were remembered, those that had lived and died here. The nearest town was miles away, but they would know something of those who lived here. They would tell me, in exchange for coin and songs, and he would be able to compose something in their honor. 

His song would see them remembered, even if the only singers would be a lost bard and mortal voices that died out too quickly.


End file.
